Justice League Unlimted:Insurrection
by Freddy Adu
Summary: after Betraying the League, Superman, is captured buy them, and is put on trial. He must now recount the events that made him turn his back on the League, and on Batman.Its Batman, and the League Versus Superman. And Diana is faced with a difficult decisi


Justice League Unlimited: Insurrection

Chapter 1- Rogue decision

Superman sat inside a Justice League Unlimited holding cell, which was filled of Red Sunlight's. He had on a silver skin tight suit, which meant he was The Justice Leagues Prisoner. Outside the cell, 2 League guards stood, and held small laser blasters. Clark looked at the ground, still is disbelief at his current situation.

……………………………………………….

Flashback:

Superman flew through the sunny Metropolis Skies; he had just stopped a mild robbery. Superman snickered, thinking who would try that in his town. He had been on a slight leave from the League, and enjoyed his solo time. He flew past the Daily Planet, and then started to scan the streets, for any other bad activity. He was about to head home, when he spotted someone dressed in all black, even his face was covered, standing on top a building. The person, began waiving to superman, Clark sighed then flew towards the mysterious person.

"Down here Superman!" called the Man.

Superman landed softly atop the building, and then folded his arms.

"Who are you?" asked Superman

The man Laughed, and picked up a big bag he had on the ground. The man took out a small TV, and then turned it on.

"Watch closely Blue boy." Replied The man.

The TV went on, and an image of Lois lane tied up came on. Superman gasped, and grabbed up the man buy his neck.

"Who the hell are you, and where's Lois!" demanded Clark.

"Put…me down, or Lois…is dead." The man Managed.

Superman angrily threw down the man. The man adjusted his black mask, and got up to face Superman.

"My real name is not important, but you ca call me Death Stroke." He replied. "Now about Miss Lane, as you saw I have her. I know you and her are very close, you know you saving her all the time." He added.

Superman's angry expression did not change.

"What do you want?" asked Superman.

"Simple, if you want to ever see Lois alive again, I want the Justice League Unlimited security codes, data base of Criminals, and a sample of your Technology." Death stroke replied.

Superman grabbed him up Death Stroke again, and held him over building top!

"How about, you tell me where Lois is, now!" Superman demanded.

Superman eyes began to glow red. Death stroke just laughed.

"Please Blue boy, you think that scares me? If I die, my people will rip the skin from her bones!" he yelled. "Now, you can go ahead and scan the city, or scan the world, it does not matter. She is in a place covered with enough lead to fill a building."

Superman snarled, and threw him back down on the roof. Superman clenched his fists, and then made a difficult choice.

"Fine…..I will get what you asked for, but if Lois is hurt in anyway. Theirs not enough lead on earth, which will prevent me from finding you." Replied Superman firmly.

Death stroke laughed.

"Good, oh and take this communicator with you. If you alert any other League members to our plans, I will kill her." Said Death stroke.

Superman took the communicator from him, and then flew off.

………………………………………………………….

End of Flashback:

Superman looked up, from the ground of the prison. The cell doors slid open, and in walked Batman, and Wonder Woman. They both looked less then pleased.

"What do you to want?" asked Superman angrily.

"Its time Clark, you know the Protocol. Any member of the League, founder or not, who betrays the League, will be put on Trial. The trial will be attended, but the founding members, and buy a small audience." Said Batman firmly.

Diana slowly nodded sadly at Clark.

"Im sorry….but you know the protocol, you would do the….. same." Said Diana.

Superman nodded in agreement. The guards came in, and picked up Superman buy his silver prisoners suit. They hauled him out the cell, where Diana then Tied him up with her MAGICAL lasso. On his way, Clark sighed and began to think back to how it all went to far, how he went to far.

………………………………………………………

Flashback: Unlimited Watchtower

Superman just teleported in, thanks to the Leagues teleportation system. The Main room was filled of Leaguers walking around. Some were conversing with each other; others were getting assignments from Martian Manhunter. Superman smiled at other League members, as they strolled buy him. He smile quickly vanished, when Death stokes voice came in his ear.

"Stop messing around, and get my damn data." Demanded Death Stroke.

"Just shut up, im getting to it now." Replied Superman.

Superman the lifted off from the floor, and flew through the hallways. He arrived mins later, on a private level. He landed, and then walked through the Guard infested halls. The Robotic guards saluted to the man of steel. Superman did not return their praises, and continued to walk towards a door. The door slid up, and Batman walked out Superman paused as Batman walked up to him.

"I thought you wanted to go solo for awhile?" asked Batman.

"I just have things I need to check on in the database." Replied Clark Nervously.

Superman new, Batman was good at detecting lies. But if Hawk Girl fooled him, it meant it was possible for him to do it.

"Uh huh, well be careful, I was working on a security check in their. Don't erase any of it." Said Batman.

"Don't worry, im just going to look things over." Replied Superman.

Batman turned and walked away. Superman put his hands on the hand reader, and it scanned his hands, and the door slid up. Superman walked into the big bright room, the only objects in it, was a huge Monitor screen, and a huge control panel underneath it. Superman zoomed over to it, and pressed in his codes. The Monitor accepted them, and a huge database of files came up. Death Strokes voice came up again.

"Boy scout, you almost done?" he asked.

"Yea, I am downloading the files to you damn communicator." Replied Superman harshly.

"Ha, good job looks like this will all go down without a hitch. After you're done, meet me at the place I requested earlier." Said DeathStroke.

Superman finished downloading the files, and shut down the computer. He turned around, and Batman stood their.

"Superman, what are you doing?" asked Batman.

"Nothing, I was just making sure things are in order." Superman replied.

Batman then looked at the machine in Supermans hand. He recognized it, and new what it was used for.

"You downloaded League files?" he asked firmly.

"Im sorry, I can't say any more, he will know." Replied Superman.

Batman began taking out a Batarang, but Superman was on him in an instant. Superman knocked him into a wall, as soft as possible. Batman groaned as Supermans "soft" shove, had the force of 20 men.

"Sorry Bruce, I have no choice." Said Superman sadly.

Superman then flew off, out the room at super speeds. Batman managed to get back on to his feet, and slammed a red alarm button on the wall.

"This is Batman, we have a Rogue decision alert now!" he yelled.

His voice message was heard on the speakers of the entire Watchtower. Superman heard it to, had no idea what it meant.

…………………………………………

END OF FLASHBACK: JLU main room.

Superman was escorted into the main room, wrapped up In Diana's magical Lasso. Many members of The League stood, and looked upon Superman, some in disbelief. Some even shook their heads, having known of his last betrayal a few yeas back. The Guards escorted Superman to Manhunter, who stood on top a huge podium that overlooked the entire room. The guards forced Superman to his feet, and he looked up at Manhunter, whose plain expression had not changed.

"Superman, here you stand as our friend, our close friend. But now you also stand, as a trader and pawn. Now tell me my friend, how you plead to these charges?" asked Manhunter.

Superman looked around at the other league members, and then at Diana, who looked at him still, with trust and friendship in her eyes.

"J'onn I plead not guilty." Replied Superman firmly.

The entire room began talking wildly amongst themselves. Superman new, he had to explain this somehow, and the truth was the best way to start.

……………………TO BE CONTINUED……………………………………..


End file.
